


Ocsity Relationship Challange

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M, cry, suffer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Dos ocs elegidos al azar, con una palabra elegida al azar.





	1. 1. Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> OCs: Haiboku Kinshitsu y Tekuro Kanashi
> 
> Palabra: Suffer

Tekuro Kanashi daba miedo por defecto. Sus ojos claros, con grandes ojeras podían intimidar al más valiente. Sí, quizás era algo que le acomplejaba un poco, pero en ese momento lo veía como una ventaja.  
El chico que tenía delante estaba aterrado.  
Con su mano pálida sobre el cuello del niño, tenía que esforzarse muchísimo para no apretar hasta arrebatarle la vida por completo.  
-  **N-No…**  -Susurró el albino, agarrando el brazo de Teku. - **Por favor no me mates.**  
Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada, que pensaba que se le iba a romper. ¿En serio? ¿Estaba rogando por su vida? ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho a su hermano? ¿Después de presentarse en una quedada que hizo para sus suscriptores? ¿Qué derecho tenía esta persona de estar aquí?  
-  **Teku.**  -Una voz lo llamó desde su espalda, pero el moreno no movió un músculo. - **Teku, para de una-**  
-  **Koji lárgate.**  
Kinshitsu entrecerró los ojos al sentir la presión en su cuello aumentar. Se estaba enfadando.  
-  **Teku la gente te está buscando.** -Dudó un momento, con la voz quebrada. No podía mentir. Incluso él estaba asustado por Kanashi. - **Por favor… Por favor suéltalo.**  
El Youtuber chasqueó la lengua con molestia, y lanzó al niño al suelo de un golpe, su mano pálida temblando. Koji se le acercó lentamente y lo agarró del brazo para evitar que hiciese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.  
-  **Ouch…**  
-  **No te vuelvas a acercar a mi. Ni a mis amigos.**  -Teku fue a dar un paso hacia el albino, pero Koji lo detuvo. - **No quiero verte la cara. NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, ¿TE ENTERAS? ME DA IGUAL LO QUE DIGA EL JUEZ, ME DA IGUAL A DONDE HAYAS IDO A "CURARTE". ERES UN ASESINO MENTIROSO. LE HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA A WAKAI, ¿SABES?**  
-  **Teku.**  
-  **SI VUELVES AQUÍ TE DESTRUIRÉ. TE HARÉ SUFRIR, ¿QUEDA CLARO?**  
-  **Teku, vámonos.**  
Y salió corriendo, soltando un sollozo desgarrador. Koji lo siguió, no sin antes dirigir una mirada rápida al chico que estaba en el suelo, aún horrorizado.

Boku se tocó el cuello, dejando las lágrimas deslizar sus mejillas. Tenía miedo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo...? ¿Por qué ahora?  
-  **¿Boku…?**  -Un chico de cabello verde se asomó al callejón. - **Boku te estaba buscand… ¡BOKU! ¡OYE! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?**  
El albino dirigió su mirada negra hacia su amigo.  
-  **…**  
-  **¿QUÉ HA PASADO? ¿ALGUIEN TE HA HECHO ALGO?**  
No respondió. Cuando Kage se puso a su altura, lo único que hizo fue darle un abrazo y empezar a llorar en silencio.  
Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de sufrir como él había hecho sufrir a los demás.  
Y sabía que más temprano que tarde... Eso iba a pasar.


	2. 2. Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: Kizoku Blade y Lyel Belrose
> 
> Palabra: Cry

No sabía qué hacer. Realmente nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esta, excepto con su propio amo.  
¿Dónde estaría el mayordomo de este chico cuando se le necesitaba...?  
Kizoku tragó saliva, entrecerrando los ojos, viendo como Lyel Belrose lloraba comiendo un helado que él mismo había comprado. No preguntó nada cuando lo vio en el banco de ese parque llorando, simplemente le ofreció el dulce, y el joven Belrose aceptó.  
Miró de reojo al chico, que seguía dando pequeños espasmos por los sollozos, aún en silencio.  
-  **¿Sabes…?**  -El moreno dio un saltito. No esperaba que fuese a hablarle. - **¿Sabes? Kenny se va a casar.**  
-  **...Kenny Nekonya.**  -Lo reconoció como compañero de clase de su amo hace algunos años.  
-  **Se supone… Se supone que se iba a casar conmigo, ¿sabes?**  -Lyel no levantó la vista en ningún momento. - **Pero… Se va a casar con ese vagabundo. A lo mejor incluso crean una familia.**  
Kizoku no respondió. Las cosas como el amor y el desamor era algo que escapaban su mundo. Él vivía por y para su amo. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.  
- **Kenny… Es el amor de mi vida.**  -El chico se agarró el pecho. - **¿Nunca te ha pasado algo así?**  
-  **… No.**  
- **… Supongo que es una tontería.** -Una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro. - **Porque al final… El único que creía que Kenny iba a casarse conmigo era yo. Haha…**  
El mayordomo apartó la mirada. No podía ver al joven Belrose así. No era porque le importase ni nada de eso, ya que el único que debía importarle era su amo Sereen. Pero… El hijo de una familia amiga también era de su incumbencia, ¿verdad…?  
-  **Si me permite la indiscreción… No lo veo como una tontería.**  
Lyel levantó una ceja, y volvió su mirada verdosa a Kizoku.  
-  **¿Por qué dices eso…?**  
El hombre ladeó la cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro del chico.  
-  **Usted tenía las esperanzas puestas en algo que no va a pasar. Era la misión que le habían encomendado y no es capaz de cumplirla, ¿no? Supongo que… Si algo le pasase a mi amo, sentiría algo parecido. Puedo entender cómo se siente… Más o menos.** -Lyel se quedó callado. Mirándolo fijamente. - **No veo una tontería que sienta esas emociones. Sus sentimientos no son una tontería, joven Lyel.**  
Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Lyel respondió con un bufido, y le dio un manotazo.  
-  **¿HAAAAA? ¡TÚ QUE SABRÁS! ¡JUM!**  -Se levantó de un salto, cruzándose de brazos. Kizoku se quedó con una expresión de confusión total. - **¿Una misión que no puedo cumplir? ¡HAH! ¿Piensas que por "esto" voy a abandonar mi boda con mi principe? ¡Que insolente! ¡Maleducado!**  
El pobre Kizoku se quedó ahí sentado en silencio.  
-  **… No pienso rendirme. No voy a dejar que ese vagabundo se lo lleve. Voy a luchar hasta el final.**  -Soltó, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -¡Mi príncipe Kenny volverá a mí!  
- **...Lo sabía.**  
-  **¿Eh…?**  
- **Quiero decir…**  -El mayordomo se levantó, también con una pequeña sonrisa. - **El jóven Belrose no es de los que se rinden. Por eso me extrañaba verlo así.**  
-  **…¡PUES CLARO! ¡JUM!**  


Kizoku volvió a casa con la compra que Sereen le pidió, sin dejar de sonreír.  
No era un hombre de muchas palabras. Un sirviente que vivía por y para su amo Sereen, sin gustos ni disgustos. Pero… Por algún motivo… Había descubierto que odiaba ver a los niños llorar, y conseguir animar al joven Belrose... Casi sentía algo cálido en el pecho.  
Esperaba poder hacer sentir así a su amo siempre que estuviese triste. Nunca dejaría que nada le hiciese daño.


End file.
